Malevolence
The ''Malevolence ''was a heroic ''Subjugator-''class heavy cruiser and was the flagship of the Confederacy of Independent Systems commanded by heroic 2008 General Grievous. Characteristics The Malevolence '' has many weapons just like a regular ''Subjugator-''class heavy cruiser. Control Tower The ''Malevolence's Control Tower is in the back of the ship much like the ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer. The Malevolence's control bridge has 14 Driver battle droids driving the ship and at least one OOM command battle droid commanding them if . The Malevolence didn't have have a chair for the 2008 General Grievous Instead you had to stand next to 2 Driver Battle Droids. Complement The Malevolence has several hallways similar to the ''Lucrehulk-''class battleship. The Malevolence also has Rail Jet transportation to get to the other side of the ship since it was a long cruiser. B1 battle droids and B2-HAs would be walking around in the hallways on patrol. The Malevolence has a unknown umber of hangars since it is a large cruiser. The Malevolence could carry Droid Fighter Clips to carry 144 Vulture Droids and at least one Droch. Role Since this was General Grievous's cruiser, the Malevolence is a Command Ship, Destroyer, Battleship, and a Battlecruiser. History Construction The Malevolence was the first ''Subjugator-''class heavy cruiser to be built and was built on Mon Calamari. Not long after General Grievous enlisted into the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Dooku's wanted Grievous to test the Malevolence as his first flagship of the heroic Confederate Navy. Grievous took his orders and went to Mon Calamari in his new [[Soulless One|Belbullab-22 starfighter Soulless One]] and headed to greet to the [[Crew of the Malevolence|Crew of the Malevolence]]. The Driver battle droid crew was really annoying for Grievous and he sometimes got annoyed with them by slapping their heads off. He was soon told by Dooku to go meet new allies that needed help from the evil Galactic Republic at Earth. Testing the Malevolence for the first time.]] The Malevolence arrived at Earth with Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long Coyote meeting the heroic General Grievous and his heroic driver droid crew. After they became allies, the evil Galactic Republic sent in a fleet of ''Venator-''class Star Destroyers to aid the invading forces of Earth. This was Grievous's first time to test the ''Subjugator-''class heavy cruiser. He ordered his Driver battle droids to start up the Ion Cannons and they did. Ricochet and Droop were happy to see the Confederacy of Independent Systems in action to see if the CIS were good allies so Grievous did his best impression. The heroic Malevolence fired at the sinister Venators and destroyed several of them but somehow, a single Venator commanded by Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi slipped through Grievous's ship and headed to Earth. Grievous left his OOM command battle droid OOM-1 in charge of the Malevolence while he Ric, Droop, and the others went to Earth in a C-9979 landing craft to stop the Jedi. Category:Heroes Category:Confederacy Flagships Category:Subjugator-class heavy cruisers Category:2008 Separatists Category:2008 GG's Flagships